Charts are an effective way to analyze and visualize data. Reporting tools obtain data from data sources and provide the obtained data in table format. Typically, to obtain a chart, a user would run a query, obtain data in table format, and create the chart manually.
There are particular types of charts suited for the corresponding data but a user has to specifically select the most appropriate chart for the data returned. In case a user has used certain types of charts over time for certain types of objects, there are no mechanisms to remember and record his past behavior to give him the optimal chart during creation of new reports.